1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine unit for a vehicle that has a V-type engine and a throttle body assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of throttle body assemblies used for V-type engines are known. For example, FIG. 13 depicts a throttle body assembly 100 of a V-type engine disclosed in JP-A-2002-256900. As shown in FIG. 13, throttle body assembly 100 is provided with a motor 102 for driving a throttle valve 101. Motor 102 is disposed in an area enclosed by a total of four throttle bodies 103 and 104 in a plan view. Motor 102 is housed in an aluminum die cast housing 105. Housing 105 is attached and fixed to throttle bodies 103 and 104 in a suspended manner by a stay (not shown) that is suspended over throttle bodies 103 and 104.
As is disclosed in JP-A-2002-256900, housing 105 of motor 102 is attached and fixed to throttle bodies 103 and 104 by the stay in a suspended manner. Therefore, the strength of attachment of motor 102 can be ensured and the strength of the connection of throttle bodies 103 and 104 can be increased.
However, throttle body assembly 100 is disposed in the vicinity of an engine, which is a source of strong vibrations. Therefore, motor 102 cannot be fixed securely enough only by fixing motor 102 by the stay that bridges between throttle bodies 103 and 104. Accordingly, there is a problem that vibration occurring in motor 102 cannot be reduced enough.
Furthermore, when vibration occurs in motor 102, a load is applied to a deceleration gear mechanism that connects motor 102 and a valve shaft 107. Due to this, there is also a problem that the durability of throttle body assembly 100 is reduced.